jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie Prescott
For the TV show, see Jessie (TV series). Jessica "Jessie" Prescott the main protagonist and title character in JESSIE. She's sweet, caring, weird and fun. Jessie can say silly things at times but still cares about her charges. She can sing and play guitar as well. Jessie doesn't make sense at times but is still a fun person to be around. She considers herself a struggling actress when she hasn't really acted at all. She loves Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri like family. Jessie is portrayed Debby Ryan. History Jessie was born and raised in Fort Hood, Texas. That means she was born in a rural town in Texas. Her father is in the Marine Corps, and she often describes him as being strict but soft. At age eighteen, Jessie got the sudden desire to follow her dreams, and moved to New York City as she believed that the place was where dreams came true. She'd told her father that she "had a great job", but actually had no idea where she was going to work. While in a taxi, Jessie realized that her wallet was missing and she had no money. This lead to her being thrown out of the cab, right outside an apartment building. She was unexpectedly given a job as a nanny after one of the kids, Zuri, saw her out on the street. She denied, but was hired anyway. She then moved into Ross Manor where she meets the other kids: Emma, a bubbly 15 year old who tries to reshape the world. Ravi, a 12 year old Indian adoptee who is imbued with his Indian culture, but is thrilled about being in the US. Luke, the 13-year old American adoptee who is very mischievous and loves to play video games. She also meets her co-workers: Tony, the 20-year old doorman, and Bertram, the frosty butler who cooks and cleans but can also be lazy at points in his job. He also doesn't like being a butler. Personality Jessie is very warm-hearted, friendly, kind, and fun to be around. She is always willing to help others, especially the Ross Kids, and tries her best to achieve goals. Even though she can get extremely jealous, and annoyed at times, Jessie does her best to make things right at the end. She is somewhat naive and almost never moody. She describes her romantic life to be very embarrassing and sad and states that she has never been on a date where something hasn't gone wrong. She has a fear of Port-a-Potties, but she gets over it in A Doll's Outhouse. In Star Wars it is revealed she dislikes rats. Jessie is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student and Class of 2011 high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. Despite being friendly, she can be aggressive, and threatening, when others push her to her limits. Despite this, she nearly always does the right thing.Jessie is a very cam well hearted person she is beautiful and has a very well sense of humor she knows how to take care of the children and how to treat them....She is a very willing person she gives help once u need it and u dont play with her...especially when you mess with the children she could get mean and trip off and start to get on mad. she really wants the children to reach gold and achieve anything they want. Description Jessie has fair skin, red hair with bangs, and green eyes. She has a round, plump face and full lips. She usually curls her medium-length hair, but can be seen with straight hair in some episodes. She also has a firm, strong, and powerful build. Her outfits are always colorful, and she wears both dresses and blouses, jeans, tights, etc. Jessie's most worn type of footwear appears to be boots and sandals, and she is very rarely seen wearing sneakers. She is known to be very pretty. Relationships Emma Ross (Season 1-Present; Best Friends, Client) Emma and Jessie are good friends who tell each other and Emma can be a bit mean to Jessie but loves her and she becomes mean to her back. (See ''Jemma'') Luke Ross (Season 1-Present; Client, Best Friends) ' While Jessie takes no romantic interest in Luke whatsoever, throughout the first season Luke is constantly trying to ask her out and flirt with her. During the second season, Luke seems to understand that she is not interested, but every now and then he tries to flirt with her. While they do not have a romantic relationship, they are both friendly to each other. (See [[Lessie|''Lessie]]) Ravi Ross '''(Season 1-Present; Client, Best Friends) Since Ravi is usually picked on by the other kids (Luke is usually the ringleader), Jessie sticks up for him and solves the problem. (See ''Javi'') Zuri Ross (Season 1-Present; Client, Best Friends) She and Jessie have a very close sisterly-like relationship. Jessie gets worried whenever Zuri talks to her imaginary friends too much or doesn't do her homework at all, but Zuri still listens to her... eventually. Jessie always has her back whenever she gets bullied. For instance, in World Wide Web of Lies, Jessie defends Zuri when she gets harrassed by Agatha and Axol. At other times, Jessie tries to get Zuri to listen to her, but almost every attempt fails, like in Badfellas, Zuri refuses to leave her tree, Branchy, in Central Park, no matter how many times Jessie forced her to do so. Also, Jessie was the only one to find out about Zuri's amazing chess skills. Overall, they have a wonderful friendship. (See ''Zessie'') Bertram Winkle (Season 1-Present; Co-Worker, Good Friend) Jessie often comes to Bertram for advice regarding helping the kids out with their problems. Bertram usually gives her answers that involve being lazy, but they give Jessie good ideas. Tony Chicolini (Season 1-Present; Close Friends; Exes, Still In Love With) They meet in the pilot episode when Jessie first becomes the nanny to the Ross kids. In the third episode, Tony asks Jessie out on a date. Jessie doesn't want to date anyone she works with because she worries about the awkwardness there would be if they were to break up. Tony tries to kiss her but she avoids him. Soon afterwards though, she realizes she has feelings for him and they begin dating later in the season. They have their first kiss in the episode Tempest in a Teacup. In Break-Up and Shape-Up, they deicide to break up but remain friends. They also admit they will always love each other. They still get along really well together after initial awkardness right after breaking up. (See ''Tessie'') Boomer (Season 3-present; co-worker; Good Friends) He currently works with Jessie after Emma made her the boss in Help Not Wanted. Brooks ' (Season 3;Ex-Fiancee)' They will first met in the first part of the Season 3 finale "Between the Swoon & New York City". They started dating in that episode and they will be together until the end of Season 3, and they will get engaged. They will break up in the final part of the finale "There Goes the Bride". (See Bressie) Career Jessie Prescott currently works as a nanny to a rich family. She moved to New York City in the first episode after already telling her father she had job. She didn't however and she soon meets the seven-year-old Zuri Ross. Zuri then brings her into her penthouse and asks her to her and her siblings' nanny. After much consideration, and approval from Mr. and Mrs. Ross, Jessie accepts the position. Every now and then Jessie gets in to trouble and worries if she might lose her job but the Ross parents know she tries her best and loves the children very much. Jessie's dream job is to be an actress. She has tried getting multiple jobs in anything from commericals, to plays, to TV shows, but usually these end in disaster. In Jessie's Big Break, she made friends with famous actress, Shaylee Michaels and got a job as a stuntwoman- even though she wasn't technically registered as one. Trivia *Her name was supposed to be Marlo O'Keefe. *Jessie knows how to fly and land a plane and a helicopter. (We Are So Grounded, Nanny In Miami) *Lots of fans thought originally that Jessie's last name was O'Keefe but it is Prescott. (Cattle Calls & Scary Walls) *She had a hamster named Captain Nibbles that could sniff out land mines, but he wasn't very good, according to her. (Gotcha Day) *She has a diary.(Green-Eyed Monsters, Diary Of A Mad Newswoman, Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening You can see her diary in the Jessie books. *Jessie switched bodies with Zuri. (To Be Me or Not to Be Me) *She has a 'Frequent Scooper' card at The Sherbert Shack. *She eats ice-cream and listens to Adele songs when she's sad. *She sometimes talks to her first dog, Champ. (Zuri's New Old Friend) *When gets steamed up, she shouts. She screamed, "Are you kidding me?! C'mon! Where's the octopus?!" (Tempest in a Teacup) *She had a bowl of sea monkeys that got killed by a thirsty cat. (Romancing the Crone) *Jessie's mother died when she was a younger. (G.I. Jessie). *She learned how to speak Hindi from Ravi. (G.I. Jessie) *She loves the show Hip-Hop Exterminator. (Cattle Calls & Scary Walls) *During her prom night, her date dumped her for the entire drill team. (One Day Wonders) *She was the captain of a drill team in high school. (Throw Momma From the Terrace) *She sometimes wears Emma's shoes. (Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?, Green-Eyed Monsters) *She has a secret love of boy bands. (Make New Friends But Hide the Old) *She is banned from the state, Oklahoma. (Badfellas) *She has big feet. (Make New Friends But Hide the Old) *She is a universal blood donor. (She is most likely to have the blood type, 'Negative O') (New York, New Nanny) *She has a clean permanent record, not including a time in third grade when she went to the bathroom without a hall pass. (New York, New Nanny) * When she went to school, she played Chinese checkers with the librarian. She still has a marble in her ear from when she won. (Morning Rush) *She was an Armadillo Scout when she was younger. (We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges) *She loves R.V's. (Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation) *Her high school nemesis was Jenna Glowinki. (Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned) *She loves riddles. (Quitting Cold Koala) *Mrs. Kipling's spit is the second most disgusting thing she's ever touched. (Quitting Cold Koala) *To her, bologna is easily the world's best processed meat product. (Why Do Foils Fall In Love?) *In her last high school yearbook she was voted 'Class Clownfish' and 'Most Likely To Grow A Barnacle'. (Tempest in a Teacup) *She once got trapped inside of a meat locker. *Her father always wished she was a boy untill she overcame the last hurdle of the obstacle course. (Throw Momma From the Terrace) *She watches a knitting show. (Diary Of A Mad Newswoman) *She has a fear of port-a-potties. (A Doll's Outhouse) *She owns a copy of the book Twilight ''by Stephenie Meyer. (Zuri's New Old Friend) *She was a straight A student. (New York, New Nanny) *She once lost a kid to an ostrich before she met the Ross family. (We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges) *Her phone is dark blue. (The Trouble With Tessie) *She had to eat with the cafeteria ladies in high school. (G.I. Jessie) *Her mom used to drive her to school in a tank. (G.I. Jessie) *She believes that running away never solves anything. (G.I. Jessie) *She was once pushed into a well by Darla. (G.I. Jessie) *She can play the bugle. (G.I. Jessie) *She knows how to sharp-shoot. (Badfellas) *Her mother always told her to follow her dreams. (G.I. Jessie) *She thinks that she looks good as a blonde. (Punch Dumped Love). *According to Darla, Jessie was distincly unpopular in high school. (G.I. Jessie) *She was bullied in high school. (Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned) :'( *She once got a call-back for a foot fungus commercial. (G.I. Jessie) *She thinks that squirrels are adorable. (One Day Wonders) *She loves the movie ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail. (Green-Eyed Monsters) *She helped a Texas Longhorn give birth and earned a merit badge. (Green-Eyed Monsters) *She's always wanted to be her own ringtone. (One Day Wonders) *She won second place in her middle school talent show. (One Day Wonders) *She knows Morse Code. (Panic Attack Room) *She likes whipped cream. (Panic Attack Room) *She takes Emma to dance class in a helicopter. (Panic Attack Room) *Originally, Jessie's character was cut. Then, it was planned to be the 17 year old Ross sister called Angel. Later, the character was reshaped again made into what we know as Jessie today. *She wrote a one woman show entitled 'The Girl Who Was Too Pretty To Get Asked To The Dance'. (Caught Purple Handed) *She almost starred in a commercial for a kitchen appliance called a Kitchen Dragon, until the people who wanted her to be in the commercial caught her purple handed. (Caught Purple Handed) *It still haunts her that a gingerbread house she made that wasn't up to code and it fell on a gingerbread family. (Christmas Story) *She can't dance. (Krumping and Crushing) *Vibrations tickle her. (Caught Purple Handed) *She was going to get married.Jessie getting married *Jessie dyes her hair in the third season to bright red. *Chinese food is her favorite food. (Between the Swoon and New York City) Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Nannies Category:Teens Category:Jessie Prescott Category:Female Characters Category:Main Female Characters Category:Military Category:Military people Category:From Texas Category:JESSIE Category:Jessie Category:Friends of Luke Ross Category:Friends of Ravi Ross Category:Friends of Emma Ross Category:Friends of Bertram Wrinkle Category:Friends of Zuri Ross Category:Young Adults Category:New York Citzens